Don't Let Mello Die Young
by BeautifulLie1313
Summary: Mello arrives at the Wammy House to find that his roomate, Matt, has made a "life choice" that he does not approve of. Will Mello every be able to stop being so uptight, or is he fated to die young. Yes, it is a songfic, warnings for yaoi and language.
1. Sinners Have Much More Fun

**AN: I woke up really late yesterday… my alarm had been set for an unknown reason and "Only the Good Die Young" had been playing on a loop for about 20 minutes- I'm still wondering how I managed to sleep through that. Anyway it has now been playing on a loop IN MY HEAD ever since and I got to thinking about Matt and Mello, and those two factors got together and produced this sick, twisted love child that you have decided to read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to leave)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY**** review!**

* * *

_Sinners Have Much More Fun_

Mello POV

"I think you'll like it here… your roommate is quite…unique," the old man, who had asked me to call him Roger, said with a devious smile that he masked none too well. He must not like children. In all honesty, doesn't seem like a very moral person. He's also a bit…'fabulous'… to put it politely. I'll say a prayer for him. After walking down the long, boring corridor for what seemed like forever, we arrived at my room.

I had spent the walk thinking of all the terrible things "unique" could've meant. It could've been anything, from him being that weird kid who stuck his boogers on things to a soulless heathen who sacrificed squirrels in his closet while chanting prayers to his false God. I had pretty thick skin though, and I figured I could handle anything, except…

Roger opened the door. The room was pretty nice, two neatly made beds, two simple desks made from a nice dark wood, almost nothing out of place, oh yeah, and the TWO THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOYS MAKING OUT IN THE CORNER NEAR THE DOOR TO THE BATHROOM.

A skinny, average height redhead with a striped shirt and goggles on (and pants, FYI), was pressing a dark haired boy of (possibly) Hispanic origin against the light blue wall of my (and unfortunately one of these fine gentlemen's) room, kissing him passionately, the couple slowly inching towards the bathroom (to do what, I did NOT want know). I gasped in horror and fell flat on my butt. The boys finally noticed our presence, and they broke apart, the darker haired one winking at the ginger before rushing out. "And THAT," began Roger with a big, self-satisfied smirk, "is your room-mate, Matt. SURPRISE, HE'S GAY!"

* * *

**Poor homophobic Mello. What terrible thing happened to make him such a prude? I wrote this story, that's what. My friend urged me to keep that last line in there, so sorry if it seems OCC. And yes, I know Mello is kinda OCC, but I intended that. The point of the story is to show how Matt made him into the Mello we all know and love. Sorry it's short; I'll make it up to you with strippers and cake (in that order). I'm not quite sure how to rate this. The random kid who made out with Matt deserves applause and a name... Pablo.**

**Love you like you're cake,**

**BeautifulLie1313**


	2. The Things That You Might Have Done

**AN: I'm so sorry! Do you hate me? I haven't updated in soooo loooong! Blame it on school. But I'm back and I'll try my hardest to make it up to you. Also thank you to the fabulous XxCatalinaxX ! Your review made my day and is the reason I finally decided to make time to update (although a good review was kinda scary because now I have a standard to live up to)! I will send you virtual hugs and pocky ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

_The things that you might have done_

_Mello POV_

My eye was twitching. Like a crazy person. On drugs. What was the cause of the spasmodic eye twitching you ask? Well, that is a lovely question that will be answered momentarily.

I can handle a lot. Drug addicts? They go clean within a week of meeting me. Atheists? I've converted quite a few. But if there was one thing I could not put up with it was… _homosexuals. _They disgust me. And they never let me help them. They claim "they don't need help". Oh please. And so…

"THAT," began Roger with a big, self-satisfied smirk, "is your room-mate, Matt. SURPRISE, HE'S GAY!" This caused the eye twitching and, about five seconds later, the screaming in disbelief. This Matt person, this unholy creature of Satan, he looked at me with this big, disgusting smile and nodded. Nodded! I shook Roger harshly by the shoulders, demanding a new roommate, but was refused. Soulless bastard.

But what happened next was the worst. That…thing, Matt, he bounded towards me shouting,"Yay roomie!" and before I could do anything to stop it he grabbed me in a big, horrible hug that was near impossible to escape from. "Let me go you heathen!" I shouted, but to no avail (**AN: heathen? Avail? I was not aware that these words were even in my vocabulary**). And then he slid off his goggles, looked deep into my eyes, took his soft, moisturized hand and stroked my face before pulling me closer, closer, closer…

"OH HELL NO!" I exclaimed (I swear, ok? No one's perfect), and shoved him away with all the strength I could muster. "I am NOT gay!" He looked me up and down. Blue collared shirt, khaki shorts, and my beautiful, shiny, shoulder length blonde hair that I was _very_ proud of. "You sure?" he asked, "I mean, your hair…" I cut him off "Jesus had long hair!" He chuckled a surprisingly deep, jolly chuckle (**AN: Santa?**) "Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

And with that he sauntered out of the room, leaving me to crumple in defeat onto a bed and complete whether or not suicide was really a sin.

* * *

**AN: I… I don't even know. Mello… He's become a mean, annoying Christian (not that all Christians are mean and annoying). Even I can honestly say I didn't expect him to be so biased and hateful. We'll fix him soon. Please know that his views do not reflect my own. Anyway, yes I know that chapter's a bit short again. It's easier on me, it helps me stretch the story out for more chapters, and if you really love me you'll accept me for who I am. I'll update ASAP, but please more reviews because they are my food and I am hungry! **

**Love ya like you're Raman,**

**BeautifulLie1313 (I'll give virtual ramen to anyone who gets the meaning behind my name)**


	3. Both Pretty And Proud

**AN: Whaaaaat? An update already? What is the world coming to? XxCatalinaxX makes me so happy with her reviews! Seriously, you're too sweet. So… more virtual glomps and pocky! And yes, it will be short again, but at least I'm updating. So… RESPECT MAH AUTHORATAH! Yeah… Imma shut now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

_Both Pretty And Proud_

_Matt POV_

I chuckled quietly to myself. My new roommate was ADORABLE! Too bad he seemed to be under the impression that he was straight. Puh-lease! No guy with such long, blonde, sexy, SEXY hair can possibly be straight, no matter how he tries to justify it. It was just a matter of time before he realized his love for me.

I made my way down the long corridor to the cafeteria (**AN: Thank goodness for spell check…)**. I looked around for my friends, but it wasn't very hard to spot the loud, flamboyant group in the back left corner. "HEEEYYYY!" I shout, shrilly announcing my presence. "Hey, I heard you got a new roommate. What's he like?"

"Mello? Well… he thinks he's straight." I shook my head as I said this, showing that, of course, I didn't believe Mello as straight, not for one second. "But he's got this hair… long, angel blonde, PERFECTLY kept, plus it took I him FORVER to pull away when I tried to kiss him... I'm not crazy in thinking this guy is as straight as a rainbow, right?" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. In walked Mello, looking awkward and confused, so of course, out of the kindness of my heart and not at all the desire to get into his pants, I waved to him and invited him to sit with me and my friends. Which he promptly refused. "No way am I sitting with you rainbow fish (**AN: rainbow fish? … It was the kindest insult I could think of**)!"

"Hey Mello! You know why you're so white? There's no sun in the closet!" my friend James shouted, making Mello blush a furious red before he turned and stormed off… in a very feminine matter might I add. "Haha! He'll come around soon… I just know it!"

* * *

**AN: My spelling and grammar in this chapter are atrocious, and it's so freaking short! Also, if anyone says that Matt is out of character, I would like to remind you that Matt has no distinct character, therefore anything you say will be invalid, plus I am the **_**author**_** and therefore you will respect my **_**author**_**ity. That being said, I live my readers, and an author who's stories I have read and love, Satan's Sweeties, has added my story to alert or favorites or something, which brought me much joy. Update soon. Reviews give me life, so click the little button and win my eternal love and a $20 giftcard to a store that doesn't really exist.**

**Love you like you're pocky (and believe me, that is A LOT of love),**

**BeautifulLie1313 (I'll give virtual ramen to anyone who gets the meaning behind my name)**


	4. But That Never Hurt No One

**AN: Hey! Updating again! I love my reviewers and anyone who has added me to favorites/alerts. And now I would like to take a moment to address my lovely flamer who left me a darling little comment.**

"_**This is just really bad. Oh sorry, you were probably getting abused by your**_

_**fag step father when you wrote it and you probably liked it. Do the world a**_

_**favor fag and kill yourself? At least we will get no more crap like this."**_

**If my writing is so terrible, why did it take you three chapters to tell me so? I'm all fine and dandy when it comes to constructive criticism, but you gave me no advice except that I should kill myself, which is a touch overboard, don't ya think? And what do you mean, "we", because nobody else seems to have a problem with my story. Also, I am real girl, not Pinocchio, so please stop calling me a bundle of sticks. Next, I have a biological father who is, like me, not made out of wood, and who most certainly does ****not**** abuse me, which being an internet stranger you wouldn't know since you know absolutely nothing about me or my family. Lastly, at least I have the balls to post my work on the internet for others to critique, but you're too much of a wimp to even post a signed comment. **

**For the others: Everyone was saying that they love Matt, so I give him to you once more. I love you, and here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

_But That Never Hurt No One_

_Mello POV_

I stormed away from Matt and his obnoxious friends, muttering to quietly to myself about, "Gutsy gay people… I'm not really that white… I might need a bit of a tan, but…" Feeling self conscious, I did a quick scan of the lunch room to see if I could find someone pastier than me to sit with. That was when I saw the whitest kid I could have possibly imagined. I didn't sit with him though, he looked kinda busy stroking the floor… I spun around, lost and confused, to be met face to face with…

"Matt?" He was smirking a little bit, which made me want to smack him. "You looked confused, so I came over here to remind you that MY friends would LOVE to meet you. I'm going back to my, sorry OUR, room now, love, so good bye." And then he grabbed me by the ears and kissed me on the forhead, running away before I could turn him black blue.

Coward

_Matt POV_

So picture this: You're an innocent little redhead/brunette/green-haired-alien (**AN: I still have no idea, so you choose**), just sitting on your bed, doing your homework, when in storms your mean, angry, in-denial roommate complaining about fags (**AN: ohhh… maybe my flamer was Mello!**). You notice that he's just ADORABLE when he's angry, so you go up and give him a friendly, very innocent slap on the ass. And then…

He reduces you to a crying mess in your bathroom trying to use cover-up to make two VERY PAINFUL black eyes a little less noticeable.

I wonder if L ever has to deal with this.

* * *

**AN: IDK if the kiddos should even know L at this point, but let's assume they do for the sake of that joke. This chapter was kind of weird and was really only longer because of the first author's note. I'm sure you can all guess who the little white kid was. I hope you loved it.**

**Love ya like you're muffins,**

**BeautifulLie1313 (I'll give virtual ramen to anyone who gets the meaning behind my name)**


	5. Built You A Temple

**AN: I'M BACK! I was gone much longer than I wanted to be, but that couldn't be helped. I've had a lot on my plate, both with my current school work and trying to get into art school… but of course you don't give a shit. Understandable, neither would I. Just… please don't throw things.**

**I love dear Mattie so very much 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT!) I also don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl. Well, I do, but I don't own the rights to it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

_Built You A Temple_

_Matt POV_

As I finished touching up my face so that my two black eyes looked socially acceptable, I had a long, difficult chat with myself.

Really, I did.

It went something like this (_reasonable Matt, _Regular Matt):

_(Look, Matt, you and I both know this Mello guy is cute._

So, SO, cute!

_Yes, yes, I know, but…. You have to let him be. Haven't you put him though enough?_

NO

_Yes, you have! It's time to let go. There are others. Plus…._

Plus what?

_Plus, if you guys are friends, then someday your friendship could blossom into a beautiful romance._

Ahh, I see your point. Ok we'll try it your way.

_Good, I'm glad you agree.)_

So, with my new decision, I slowly crept out of the bathroom, shielding my face, to talk to Mello.

"Hey, Mello?"

"What?" He spat back, clearly still pissed at me.

"I just…wanted to say….."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry! I give up, I shouldn't have kissed you, or groped you, or anything I have done or was planning on doing in the near future!"

"Huh?"

"How about we call a truce, and just be friends?" I finished, holding my hand out to him.

He looked puzzled. "Is this a trick?" I shook my head.

"No, I swear it isn't." His face softened a bit, and he shook my hand. "I'm glad," I said.

"Me too," he replied, releasing my hand. And then he did something that would make this "friends" thing possibly the most difficult thing I would ever have to suffer through. He smiled. It was just a soft smile, but it was sweet enough to almost… cause a problem… down…south. "Well, it's the last day of the weekend, so I better go meet all my teachers so there are no surprises tomorrow when I start school. See ya!" And then Mello skipped out of the room.

Not gay my ass.

_Mello POV_

This is good. Life is good.

After almost tripping over that pale kid while he was stroking the floor (again) on my way back to room, I opened the door to find Matt on his bed, face down on an open textbook. "Matt, you've been doing homework all weekend. You need to relax!"

"Huh? Oh, actually, I just finished." He smiled, and then jumped off the bed and took two remotes from the entertainment center (AN: that I neglected to mention but has always existed, seriously), tossing me one. "Wanna play brawl?" He asked with a smile. "What's that?" I questioned, gaining an incredulous look from the redhead. "Seriously? You've never played?" I shook my head. He laughed, that same deep, throaty chuckle he had greeted me with when I first arrived, the sound that made my heart flutter when I heard it. "C'mon, I'll teach you," he said. I took a seat on the floor, scolding myself for acting like a school girl with a crush. I'm Mello, I'm straight, Matt's a guy.

We spent the night playing brawl, which I was surprisingly good at. I kicked his scrawny ass with Kirby (AN: Hellz Yeahz, Bitches! *cough* *cough* Excuse me….) late into the night, until II slowly drifted off to sleep on the soft carpet, TV still blaring in the background.

* * *

**AN: This chapter should have been longer to make up for my excessive absences, but oh will. This was less of a funny chapter and more of a sweet, plot developey chapter. I feel like Mello is softening up a bit. I was going to end this chapter with an uber cliffie, but decided to put that in later in the story. So it's coming. BTW, for some odd reason, SSBB is THE game at my school right now, so I had to put it in here. Kirby is my character, and I will settle for nothing else. Hope you lurved the chapter as much as I lurve you. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, or whatever assorted holidays you may celebrate.**

**Love you like you're Lindor Truffles (mmmm),**

**BeautifulLie1313**


	6. Brand New Soul

**AN: I just really wanted to write this one. I had like three chapters of fluffiness, and now I'm just glad that the ball is finally rolling, athough I always like fluff. Anyway, things in this chapter might make more sense after reading the author's note at the end. Enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

_Brand New Soul_

_Mello POV_

Did you know I've never had a best friend before?

People just can't seem to stand me. There was once a little girl at one orphanage, a sweet blonde who always wore a smile. She seemed to like me, but was adopted before we could get close.

So I've taken care of myself for most of my life. My parents were brutally murdered in front of me, I lived in empty house for a year before someone finally noticed. I was passed from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, nothing quite working out.

I'm not sure why I accepted Matt's proposal (**AN: end the sentence there**) of friendship so easily, but I think it's because I was secretly lonely, and the sincerity in his deep green eyes that I could see ever so slightly through his goggle spoke volumes to me, and I felt like, maybe, I could trust him, trust someone, to take care of me.

I've never had a best friend before. That's why I was so excited to wake up next to my new found (**AN: Butt**) buddy after an epic gaming battle lasting late into the night. I felt genuinely… happy to have done something so simple and yet so much fun with someone I could be pals with.

Said "pal" was currently sleeping on the carpet next to me, his goggles discarded on the ground beneath his butt, his entire expressive face exposed. He almost looked like a puppy when slee-

"OH SHIT!" aforementioned puppy yelled as he sprang awake, checking his watch and then frantically looking for his goggles, which were still underneath him. "We missed breakfast, and if we don't haul ass we'll be late for class!" With that, I too sprang out of bed (read: off the floor), and started quickly brushing my hair, searching for clothes, and trying to pack my bag at the same time. Between the two off us we took about four minutes to get ready, me wishing I could spend just a little more time on my hair (SHUT UP), and we hurried out the door to begin the long walk between the dorms and the class rooms.

"So… what's up with that pasty kid who's always stroking the floor?" I asked.

"Oh… That's Near," Matt paused to take a breath, as we were running. "He's second in the running to succeed L. Don't… talk to him."

"L?"

"They'll explain it to you if you qualify to be in the running. "

"Oh. I have English first."

"Me too. I'll show you where it is, c'mon."

_Matt POV_

Waking up next Mello was something I have wanted to do since I met the guy. I did that this morning. Ok, it wasn't in the way I had hoped, but it was enough. Before I started screaming about being late, I caught a glimpse of him smiling, and honestly, the guy has a smile warm enough to melt an iceburg and save the titanic.

The school day breezed by even faster with him there, although I have a ton of homework to do. At dinner Near slithered over to our (yes, OUR, as in just him and me) table today to welcome Mello to Wammy's, and Mello declared right then and there that he was going to hate the "creepy, floor-sexual albino." It made my day.

After we finished our homework we played miscellaneous video games again, but we slept in beds this time.

This was our routine for about a month, when something changed.

_Mello POV (a month later)_

"Congratulations, Mello," Roger began as I entered his office after being called there. "Please, take a seat."

"What's this about?" I asked as I sat. "Mello, you have been chosen to be in the running to succeed L. I'm sure you've heard, at least by now, that L is the world's greatest detective, who was raised here after being orphaned. Thusly, his successor is to come from this school. You are currently in third place in the running, right behind Near."

"Weird-ass little bastard. Who's in first?"

"That would be your roommate, Matt."

"Hmmmwhatthefuckhmmmm? " I said, cocking my head to the side. I could not believe MATT, gay, make-up wearing, best friend none-the-less Matt was in first place, making him the smartest guy here. This was too much. "Excuse me, I'll be leaving now," I mumble, dashing out of the room.

_Matt POV_

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" roared Mello, bursting through the door (**AN: THIS IS SPARTA!**). "Mels, no games now, I still have shit to do."

"NO, I MEAN IN THE RUNNING. I AM IN THIRD PLACE NOW, BUT I WILL WIN! I FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO AIM FOR, A GOAL, AND BEST FRIEND OR NOT *cough* Near *cough* I WILL ACHIEVE MY DREAM as of now!"

"O…kay… Wait, best friend?" I've never been called THAT before.

"Yeah, but that's not the point of that rant! Did you even listen?"

"I hear ya buddy. This is gonna be one hell of a competition. Better bring it, beotch!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry." I could call him whatever I wanted anyway, because I knew what I had to do.

And then I did something I probably shouldn't have done. I got up off my bed, and I made my way told him, silently. "Matt?" He asked, confused. I looked in his eyes for a second, and I kissed him.

He did not hit me.

He did nothing at all, but turn and run.

* * *

**AN: Sooo… yup. Long-er chapter. I made Matt really smart in this, because personally I like it that way. Yes, it's not canon, but that will be fixed, just wait. This chapter is dedicated to SecretYaoiLoverInc for making my day with her comment that picked up on some of my personally favorite jokes in the story (not to be vain, but just things that I also thought were surprising funny, because typically I don't think of myself as particularly funny). Thank you, and everyone else who feeds my soul with your love.**

**Love you like you're Elixir, 5 Gum,**

**BeautifulLie1313**


	7. Some Say It's Better, But I Say It Ain't

**AN: I wish I could've gotten this out sooner, but I've had a lot to do. My computer is being a spazz bottom, and it's getting harder and harder to use. I wish it was possible to kick a piece of electronics in the balls. Anyway, here's your next chapter, hope you love it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

_Some say it's better but I say it ain't_

_Matt POV_

"Matt, what is up with you? Your grades have dropped dramatically in the past weeks, you never pay attention in any of your classes anymore, and now you're third in the running. Both Mello and Near have gotten ahead of you. I know you're a smart boy. How could this happen?"

"I don't know, Roger," I replied. I had been called to his office for a little "chat". He seemed very concerned about me. I couldn't blame him; I'd been the smartest kid here since I first arrived.

"Matt, tell me… Is Mello… threatening you? Because we can put a stop to that, you don't have to hide it."

"No, no, Mello's a good guy. Have more faith in him." Satisfied with the look on Roger face, I excused myself and slipped out his office, making my way back to the dorm I shared with Mello_._

It had been three weeks since I kissed him. We had barely spoken a word since then. But I had still done my part in making him happy, one way or another.

"_I AM IN THIRD PLACE NOW, BUT I WILL WIN! I FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO AIM FOR, A GOAL, AND BEST FRIEND OR NOT I WILL ACHIEVE MY DREAM!"_

I replayed Mello's words in my mind, as I had been doing over and over since he said them. They really stuck a cord with me. In all my time here, although I enjoyed bearing the title of #1, I had never been as driven to become L as he had been in that moment. He's been a tornado of energy since then, focused on one goal, driving towards it as quickly and with as much force as he can. Nothing would stand in his way.

Which is why I had to sabotage my grades. It didn't mean as much to me as it did to him. I really could care less. I would focus my energy now on maintaining third place for as long as it took to help him beat Near in any way I can. Then I would take second place, and he would be in first, and his warm, caring smile would be worth it all.

I opened my door to find that he was not there. "I'm gonna go get some food." I said, to no one in particular. I shut the door again and walked down to the cafeteria.

_Mello POV_

I sat outside in the courtyard, thinking. _Matt is in third place now. The only one who stands in my way is Near. I should be happy about that. And yet…He's so smart, how is it that his grades dropped so suddenly. Is he doing this for me? Trying to get into my pants again? That could explain the kiss...no, no. In the month or so we've spent together, playing video games or just being with each other, he's become my best friend. I know him well enough to know that he's a good guy, and that's not his goal anymore, in any way. But… when I announce my devotion to the running, the look on his face said…_

I stood from the stone bench, where we had left our marks with a knife only three weeks before, just an hour before the kiss. "I won't let Matt sabotage his grades. Not for me. I should talk to him. About… something." I nodded my head decisively.

So with my newfound decision to talk to Matt about… something, I ran down the corridor. And opened my door to déjà vu. The room was nice and neat, having just been cleaned this morning. Two neatly made beds, two simple desks piled with textbooks, almost nothing out of place, oh yeah, and the TWO THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOYS MAKING OUT IN THE CORNER.

My skinny, now tall, redheaded roommate with a striped shirt and goggles on (and pants, FYI), was pressing a dark haired boy of Hispanic origin, I think his name was Pablo, against the light blue wall of our room, kissing him passionately, the couple slowly inching towards the bathroom (to do what, my heart wrenched to think of). My head spun and I felt something in my heart. I punched a wall. Matt and Pablo finally noticed my presence, and they broke apart, the darker haired one winking at the ginger before rushing out.

"Matt, I…"

* * *

**AN: Ain't I a bitch? Do you recognize the last couple paragraphs (If you don't, please refer back to chapter 1)? Although this chapter wasn't very funny, it's one of my favorites. The end is nigh, but I will probably write a sequel. I'm not quite sure how to end this, but it's coming.**


	8. The Price That You Pay

**!IMPORTANT!**

**I added parts to chapter 6 and 7 that you must read before reading this chapter. They are at the end of chapter 6, and in the middle of chapter 7. PLEASE READ THEM BEFORE READING THIS!**

* * *

**AN: I had this chapter written like immediately after the last one, so I won't make you suffer for too long. I think next chapter will be the end for this story, since I will have gotten to the point I wanted to get you. But I promise you a sequel, because I love this story too much to part with it forever. And now… It's stopped being as funny, and now it's more romance and drama. But you see, this is actually what I'm best at writing. This sad stuff, this is my game now. The sequel… I don't know exactly how that will play out, but I have some ideas, and I'm always open for suggestion. **

** By the way, I reccomend listening to Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts" while reading this, as that's what I was listening to when I wrote it. It's not particularly relevent, per say, but I still feel like somehow, it fits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

Previously: _"I won't let Matt sabotage his grades. Not for me." With Mello's newfound decision to talk to Matt he ran down the corridor. And opened his door to Matt pressing a dark haired boy of Hispanic origin, I think his name was Pablo, against the wall of their (Matt and Mello's) room, kissing him passionately. He punched a wall both in his anger and to attract their attention. When Matt and Pablo noticed him they broke apart. "Matt, I…" _

_And that's what you missed on GLEE! Just kidding, you're reading my fan fiction. _

* * *

_The Price That You Pay_

_Matt POV_

"…I," But Mello did not finish his sentence. I could see tears in his eyes, the tears he was trying so hard to hold back, I could tell. I was wrong. I knew it. Wrong to think that I could try to use random guys to help me not love him anymore, or at least not so much that it hurt. _Please god, Mello, yell at me, hit me, hurt me like you used to. But don't just stand there, looking like a kicked puppy. I won't be able to bear it. Please! _I took a step forward. "No," he said sternly, tears in his throat. "Don't!" _Oh god Mello, please, I'm sorry, I had no idea this would hurt you so much. I thought the kiss meant nothing to you, if I had known, if you had just told me. I love you! Please, just know that! I love you so much, first the attraction was just physical, but now Mello, I love **you**, I love who you are, so much. _He looked at me, one long, last accusing glance, filled with so much hurt, and anger, and betrayal. He turned his back on me. "Mello!" I shouted. But he was gone. He had run away one more time, leaving me to sit and feel stupid.

Fuck. Fuck! FUCK. FUCK! I am a genius. But… I am an idiot.

And I lost him.

_Mello POV_

That wouldn't have hurt as much if not for what I had decided on the way to our room. I had decided that the "something" I was going to talk to Matt about was that in the time that we've spent together I fell in love with him. With all of him. His eyes, deep green, betraying his every emotion - the very reason he hid his most beautiful feature. His smile, his laugh, the way he always made me his top priority. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, he might love me too. But… "No!" I crumpled onto the floor, in the middle of the hallway, burying my face in my hands. I didn't care who saw me. Let them think what they want. There was no one I cared about as much as Matt. "Why? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Pablo walked right past me, not caring. But somehow, I could not make this his fault. He wasn't the one who kissed me, and then made-out with another guy like our kiss meant nothing. It meant so much to me, so much that I didn't even know how to put it into words, until it was already apparent that my words wouldn't matter, that he wasn't really mine.

I didn't even feel alive anymore. I slept on the ground in the hallway that night, it would hurt too much to see him. I dragged myself to my first class; I couldn't even look at him, although he tried so damn hard to get my attention, to talk to me.

He had no other classes with me, and he wasn't at lunch, and I did not go to dinner. I sat on my bed, mindlessly and heartlessly doing homework, the same way I had done everything that day. Then the door tentatively opened, and he entered. "Mello, please, listen-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Why Matt? Why should I listen? You think you can just explain everything away. Well explain the fact that you kissed me, and then I see you locking lips with that… WHORE!"

"Mello, I kissed you three weeks ago. You refused to talk about it, so I assumed-"

"Don't assume! Don't ever assume! I couldn't talk about because no one had ever kissed me before, especially not a guy! But then, before walking in on you eating Pablo's face, I was going to tell you how much I love you! I love you so much Matt, and… GOD, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"You love me?"

"I did."

* * *

**AN: Well. So that was this chapter. Freaking Pablo, screwing shit up. I don't know if it seems like Mello over-reacted, but I think it's perfect if it does, because that's exactly like Mello. And also... I really wanted Mello to call Pablo a whore. **

**Love you like I forgot to last time (Oops),**

**BeautifulLie1313**


	9. Sooner or Later

**AN: This is it. The last one. I promised you a sequel, and I'm good for my word, but as for DLMDY, it's over. Also, for the first five reviewers of this chapter, you will receive a dedication in the sequel. Also, the 40****th**** review will get a one-shot of their design, as long as it's not a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

_Sooner or later it comes down to fate, I might as well be the one_

_Matt POV_

"Mello," I whispered, my face falling.

"Forget it," He said, looking away.

"Mello, I love you too. I thought… I don't know, I thought you didn't care. That explained your reaction to the kiss, and Pablo… He was flirting with me, and I… I just wanted to forget about you. It was stupid, it was so stupid, but… I thought you could never feel the same way about me. I thought that was impossible. I mean, from the way you acted when you first came here… And then I kissed you, and I thought I fucked everything up. But… now. You have to know how sorry I am. You have to know that I love you, and would never intentionally do something to hurt you. Mello, please…"

"Matt, no. I just… I can't. I can't do this, good-bye Matt." And then he got up and ran away, again, like he always does.

I thought I knew where he was going, and so after a while, enough time for him to think a bit, I followed him.

I made it outside, over to the bench where we had carved our names, to leave our mark on the school. He was not there, but I was defeated, so I lied down on the cold, stone bench and closed my eyes, letting the tears slip under me eyelids, rolling down my cheeks. It was a record cold night for the time of year, but I did not care. It was a bad day to wear short sleeves, but I let myself freeze.

_Mello POV_

I had gone to library for a while, where it was quite and I could think. Near was there too, sleeping peacefully on the floor. I was not in the mood for a fight, so I let him be.

Just three weeks ago, Matt and I were best friends. If I had just told him how I felt then, if I had not run away, things would be great right now. Matt would be mine. I knew this was my fault as much as it was his. Maybe more. I needed to find him, and tell him that I was an idiot, and that I could not live without him, because he has become all I know and need know, and when I am sad or alone he is all that makes sense. I got up swiftly from my seat, and ran back to our room, back to him.

But when I arrived he was not there. I became worried. I ran back to the library, wondering if he had gone there to look for me. After tripping over Near, I yelled Matt's name in the vast library, only to be met with echoing silence. I ran through the halls of the orphanage, calling his name out, frantically searching. I did not want to wait any longer, for all that waiting had done for us was make things worse. He need to know how I felt, and I needed him more than ever.

I ran to Pablo's room, terrified that I may have driven Matt back to him. He was not there, and I ran back to our room, hoping, praying he was there. Matt was wearing short sleeves, and it was freezing. I knew he was not stupid enough to go out, and I was running out of places to look. I became concerned, panicked, and finally collapsed in front of Roger's office. Hearing the noise, Roger opened the door to see me teary eyed and tired, crumpled on the floor.

"Mello?" He asked, looked worried. "What's going on?" I looked up at him, and suddenly this man's face seemed like the kindest thing in the world. "You haven't seen Matt, have you?" I asked of him, hoping that I would receive a yes. He looked puzzled for a moment, and then replied, "I thought I saw him go outside. Why, Mello, what's wrong?"

"Roger, I've made a huge mistake. Things were so great and then I screwed them up by refusing to admit how I felt. Roger… I'm gay, and I'm in love with the idiot outside who probably has hypothermia by now. But I took too long to tell him, and then I overreacted when he thought I moved on, or never cared about him at all. Yes, I'm afraid it's my fault, and I may have even lost him forever."

Then Roger did something I would have never expected. He kneeled down, and he smiled a small, understanding smile. "Mello. You need to go get him. Don't let him get away, and don't ever leave him. I promise you, it will be the worst mistake you ever make. Now go."

I stood up and brushed me self off, glance back at Roger and thanking him before running off. I knew exactly where outside Matt would be. Our bench. I remembered as I ran, my favorite memory.

"_Mello, let's leave our mark on this school, with this knife, right here on the bench where we eat lunch on the weekends. Let's give the kids who are younger than us something to remember us by, and remind everyone who sits here of the most bad-ass friendship to ever grace this school with its presence. . And someday, when we're old and funny and we come back to reminisce, we'll sit on this bench and feed the birds because we're old, and we'll remember how awesome we were." That guy, he sure knew how to talk, and although his sounded so corny, my smile grew bigger with every word. I pulled off his goggles so that I could see his eyes, a regular habit of mine, and he blushed, embarrassed. I took his goggle and put them in my overly large coat pocket, promising to return then when we were done. He began to carve, as he was better with a knife than I, and I watched his every movement, his eyes shining with bliss and with concentration. He worked hard on every little detail, and when he was done it was not just vandalism, it was a beautiful piece of artwork. 'Mello and Matt's Bench, Pay Your Respects Before Sitting'. He had surrounded it with tiny chocolate bars and little video game controllers, and his humor made me smile. He didn't even try to hide it somewhere, it was huge and right in the middle of the seat, everyone would see it. He held out his hand and I returned his goggles. It was then that Linda came to get me, telling me that Roger wanted to speak with me._

We had such a beautiful friendship, and it had all fallen apart that day. I needed to make things right, for the both of us. I finally began to see the bench in the distance, as I was standing at the exit to the back courtyards. As I got closer I could see Matt's form spread out on the stone, shaking, although whether it was from the cold or from crying I did not know. I called out to him, and he slowly sat up and looked at me. "Matt!" I yelled, and he ran towards me. I held him, and could feel the goose bumps on his freezing cold skin. "Matt," I said, softer this time, "I was wrong. I am sorry." He buried his head in my chest and began to cry. "Matt, I love you." I nestled my face in his flaming red hair. "I love you too, Mello." I smiled. "Let's go inside."

And though he was tall, I was strong, and I could lift him. I picked him up, as he was cold and so, so tired, and I carried him back to our room, setting him down on his bed. He was already sleeping, or at least he appeared to be. I kissed on the forehead, and a smile spread across his face. "I love you Mello."

I turned off the lights, and decided I would slip into his bed. He put up no objection. I whispered into his hair, "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: And that is the end. Don't worry, I have already begun writing the sequel. I intentionally made this as long as I could, and I think it's the longest chapter so far. I hope everyone is satisfied, and if enough people want one I can write an epilogue. I realized that this kinda stopped being a songfic early on, but I am perfectly okay with that. The next one will also be a sorta-songfic, an will be another Billy Joel song because it just makes sense for both to be that way. It will be based off Piano Man because that song is amazing, and will probably take place like five years after this one. Look out for it, it's coming soon. But that's all for this one.**

**Love you forever,**

**BeautifulLie1313**


	10. Epilogue

**AN: I wanted to do an epilogue just so I could lead into the sequel, which I am currently working on. This is fluffy and sweet and I love it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the amazing Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" (If you do not like either of these things, I now ask you to imagine me glaring at you and telling you none too politely to GET OUT!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (but no lemons, I wouldn't be able to write that), swearing, and Mello (although he's Christian in this story)**

**KINDLY review!**

* * *

_Only The Good Die Young_

_Mello POV_

"Meeellllloooo!" I squeaked as Matt hugged me from behind, calling my name in that sing-songy voice of his that meant he was up to something.

"What is it, Matt?" He smiled, and grabbed my hand, leading me to an unused music room (**AN: Host Club?**). "I have a birthday present for you. Come on!" He push me through the doors and sat me down in a chair in front of the piano. A few kids I didn't recognize were standing behind the piano with assorted instruments. Matt sat down at the piano bench, and I laughed."Matt, what are you doing?"

"Well, I realized I had never played piano for you, and although this song is not entirely piano, I know it's one of your favorites, and I decided to make it work." He smiled his goofy, lopsided smile, and I smiled back. He then looked down at the piano, and began to play, his finger softly caressing the keys. After a bit, the other students began to join in. Then Matt opened his mouth.

* * *

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one_

His voice was soft and smooth, which took me by surprise. He played the piano masterfully, and although it was not part of the original, I could tell that he intended to continue playing all the way through.

* * *

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
aw But that never hurt no one_

* * *

I laughed and stood up, standing by his side. He stopped playing for a moment, getting up to dance with me. He was right, this was one of my favorite songs. He was a terrible dancer, but I tried to lead him through some steps as he sang.

* * *

_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
(you know)  
Never lets in the sun  
darlin only the good die young  
woah  
i tell ya  
only the good die young, __only the good die young_

* * *

He returned to his seat at the piano, and I continued to sway and move my hips beside him. _You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation._ He sang, looking up at me as I smiled down at him, elated.

* * *

_You got a brand new soul  
mmmm, And a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me_

I couldn't imagine a better birthday present. He was the best boyfriend anyone could hope for, and I resolved then and there never to leave him.

* * *

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
the sinners are much more fun..._

_Only the good die—_

* * *

"Mello?" Roger entered the room, silencing the music. That little creep Near was with him too. "Can you please come with me to my office for a moment?"

I blew Matt kiss, saying "I'll be back in a moment, Mattie my love." Whatever Roger wanted couldn't take that long.

He grinned at me again, and I danced out of the room, smiling like a fool.

* * *


End file.
